Abstract We propose to improve the evaluation infrastructure of the Cal State LA MORE Programs. This project will create a robust database management system for all the MORE programs at Cal State LA by consolidating and validating the data in previous and current trainee files, tracking academic and career progress. The University will provide the Access relational database software, which will be modified with guidance from Institutional Effectiveness, to create a common database to store, manage, change, search, and extract student information from the multiple MORE programs. A catalog of validated evaluation instruments will be created and stored within the University Qualtrics system, available to researchers. We will work with various institutional stakeholder to create a campus culture of documenting and tracking student data from MORE affiliated programs into the University (through the Office of Institutional Effectiveness and the GET system) and Alumni Association databases on a regular basis. These enriched databases will be much more useful to the training programs, and to pertinent parts of the university.